Breast cancer is a leading cause of death for women, and digital mammography screening is often used to help identify this cancer at its early development stage. In this regard, digital mammography devices are used to acquire mammogram images as part of screening procedures. The acquired mammogram images are sent to review workstations where radiologists review them for signs of cancer or other abnormalities. Mammography review stations are often located in dark reading rooms. The level of luminance in such environment is a very important factor that impact diagnostic accuracy, and regulations, such as the MSQA (Mammography Standard Quality Act) require that ambient light should be kept to a minimum level. In accordance with one recommended standard, the suggested maximum ambient light for mammography reading is about 5 lux, or 1.6 CD/m2 (Candela per square meter). Mammography images usually include a background portion (e.g., a substantially black portion) having a luminance level generally on the order of less than 0.6 CD/m2. However, external or other non-tissue objects, such as a clip, breast implant, and/or the like are generally rendered as relatively bright (e.g., substantially white) objects and often produce a luminance on the order of about 500 CD/m2. Depending on the relative size of such non-tissue objects compared to breast tissue, the brightness of non-tissue objects may introduce workflow issues impacting review of a mammogram image by a radiologist.